


It's Easier to Lie

by MsWriteNow



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, Champ Hardy mention, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsWriteNow/pseuds/MsWriteNow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Waverly and Champ have a romantic dinner planned, but Waverly gets stood up.  Luckily, a friendly redhead saves her from having her pride crushed in front of a bunch of strangers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm so in love with having Nicole come to Waverly's rescue in some shape, way, or form.

Though things have been shaky between me and Champ, this dinner was supposed to help everything fall back into place. He was the only one who never looked at me like I was some crazy girl. He had always treated me like a real person – which is part of the reason why I never understood his constant need to jump into bed with every girl he meets (including her own sister). But that was supposed to be in our past now. He had promised that tonight was going to be a new start for us. We were supposed to meet up at this somewhat nice restaurant two towns over, and it was supposed to be really nice and romantic. But how’s the night **ACTUALLY** going? Well, Champ is two freaking hours late, and he hasn’t bothered calling me. He hasn’t even sent me a simple text.

“Hey sweetie,” the waitress says gently as she comes by for the third time. “How are you doing over here? You ready to order?” She asks as she places down another glass of water in front of me.

“No. Um,” I take a breath and try to even my voice out, “I’m still waiting for my date. I’m sure it’s just traffic or work or something,” I reply as I try to smile. Wow, that sounded more pathetic than it did in my head.

“Okay. Well if you decide you want to order something, just wave me down.” She gives me a sad smile as she grabs my first glass of water which is now empty.

I pull out my phone and try to ignore all the stares and whispers around me. God, I’ve never been more humiliated during a date. What’s worse is that it’s not even just the wait staff; the other customers keep sending me pity looks. If Champ’s not here in the next 5 minutes, I’m out of here. I look at my messages and my phone log. I’m hoping that I just overlooked a text or call – nothing. I open Facebook, and I can’t even wait for it to load. I’m done waiting for him, and I’m just done with him. I grab my keys and move to leave, but suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder. I smile. Maybe I was just overreacting. I turn to look at its owner, and it’s not Champ. I feel disappointment rise in me again. It’s a redheaded woman in a leather jacket who has an apologetic look on her face. A pity pep-talk is literally the last thing I need right now.

“Sorry I’m so late, babe,” she loudly states as she sits in the seat across from me. “I got held up at work, and then I ran into Sam who we both know can’t keep his damn mouth shut for one second.” I open my mouth to question her when she leans over the table and whispers to me, “Hey, I’m Nicole. Just go with it, yeah? Whoever didn’t show up is an asshole.”

I’m both confused and touched by this stranger’s kindness, but I decide to play along since she’s trying to save me from one of the biggest embarrassments of my life – plus it doesn’t hurt that she’s the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen. “I’m Waverly,” I whisper back to her.

She smiles and waves down the waitress. “Hi, my girl and I ready to order now.” She then turns to me again and says, “Again, I’m so sorry you had to wait for so long.” She reaches over and grabs my hand.

“Hey, you’re here now, and that’s what matters,” I smile as I entwine our fingers. My hand starts to tingle. My breath catches in my throat.

“Hi, um, I’m glad that this sweet little girl didn’t get stood up and all, but can I take your order now?” The waitress says as she awkwardly gestures. Her interruption makes me realize that I have been staring into Nicole’s warm eyes as she casually rubs my hand with her thumb.

“No problem. Wav, go ahead. You order first,” Nicole says. Hearing a shorten version of my name leave her mouth made me nearly forget what I wanted.

We send in our order, and as dinner goes on, we start to get to know each other a little better. I still can’t get over the idea that she was willing to spend her night with a complete stranger. Throughout the rest of dinner, I make up excuses to hold her hand again. This sensation was like one I’ve never felt before. Champ’s hand always felt so awkward in mine. However, Nicole’s feels like…I don’t know…like it was made especially for mine. 

The night comes to a close, and I’m still amazed that I have spent the entire night with this complete stranger who saved my pride. As I reach for the check, she grabs my hand and shakes her head. 

“I don’t think so. After how long I made you wait, there’s no way you’re picking up this check.” She smiles.

“Nicole,” I say in a whisper, “I can’t let you pay the full check.”

She leans forward and replies, “I can’t let them think you’re dating a mega asshole who makes you pay for a date that I was super late for.”

I smile at her. This girl really is something special. “Fine, but you must let me repay you in ice cream.” 

The waitress comes back for the check, Nicole hands her the check and says to keep the change. She gets up and offers me her hand, “As you wish.” She says this with a simply smile, and I can’t help but swoon inside.

“I love _The Princess Bride_ ,” I gush as we walk out of the restaurant.

“The what?”

I stop dead in my tracks. “You know the movie, _The Princess Bride_ , right?”

With her free hand, Nicole rubs the back of her neck. “No?” Her answer comes out hesitantly.

“Okay, well we’ve got to fix that like right now. We’re buying ice cream and going back to my place to watch it.”

“So I’m going back to your place already? Wow, and this is just our first date,” Nicole says with a smirk.

“No! Not that… I…no.” I stutter out like an eloquent child that I am. Nicole starts laughing and the sound of it makes me relax. “Fine, if you don’t want to watch the best movie that has ever existed then, bye.” I start to walk away forgetting that I was still holding her hand in mine.

She easily pulls me back towards her and suddenly I’m closer to her than I have been all night. I can almost feel her breath on me. “Come here,” she says softly. “I’m not ready for this night to end, so if watching the – what’d you say – ‘best move that has ever existed’ is what you want to do next, then so be it.

I can’t believe I just asked this girl back to my place after our first sort-of-but-not-really date. It suddenly hits me that she probably thinks I live in town. “Sorry, I forgot that I actually live two towns over.” I take a step back. Being this close to the redhead is making my brain turn to mush.

“How do you forget where you live,” she asks raising an eyebrow.

“Not what I meant,” I say as I playfully shove her shoulder. “I just meant that I live two towns over, so it’s a bit of a drive.”

She looks in my eyes and God I wish I knew what was going through her head right now. She catches her bottom lip between her teeth and my eyes linger there. “If you don’t want me over, that’s fine. This night has been lovely.”

“Yeah,” I reply, and suddenly Nicole’s smile turns sad as she drops my hand. “Wait, no. I mean no. Or I mean whatever answer that means you’re coming to my place.” A pause. “That sounded better in my head.”

She laughs again, “You’re something else; you know that? Well, my bike is parked over here.” She nods over her shoulder. “I’ll just follow you back to your place.” Of course, she rides a bike. Damn, could this girl get any hotter? 

“Oh, I’m Waverly Earp by the way,” I awkwardly introduce myself. “I figured full names since you are coming back to my place after all.” I extend my hand out to her.

“You’ve got a point,” she laughs and takes my hand again. “Haught. Nicole Haught.” 

Of course, you are.


	2. Chapter 2

I’m driving home and my stomach is in knots. I look in my rearview mirror and in the dark, I can see Nicole’s bike following me. The butterflies in my stomach are fluttering again. I cannot believe that I just causally invited her back to my place. Yes, she saved me from the embarrassment of being stood up, but I hardly know this girl. I just can’t get the feel of her hand in mine out of my head and the warmth that spread through me as she rubbed her thumb. When we picked up the ice cream, it was weirdly the most fun I have ever had trying to pick out ice cream.

As I am turning into the homestead, it hits me that I didn’t even think about Wynonna. Relief washes over me as I notice that her bike is missing. I don’t care where she is right now; I just hope she doesn’t come home tonight. Not that I’m expecting anything to happen. Wynonna exactly what you would call “refined”. I love her to death, but she’s definitely a mood killer. 

I park my car and watch as Nicole pulled in next to me. I watch as she dismounted the bike and shake her red hair out of helmet. It was like something out of a shampoo commercial. My heart starts racing again. I wonder how it would feel between my fingers. A knock on my window pulls me from my trance.

“Earth to Waverly.” Nicole smiles. “You going to sit in your car all-night or was there something that you wanted to show me?” She asks as she leans on my car.

“Yes! Sorry,” I stammer out. I quickly open the door without realizing how close Nicole was standing.

“Ow!” 

“Nicole, I’m so sorry!”

“It’s fine. It’s not like I need my knee or anything,” she smiles as she tries to walk. Try being the operative word as she is now awkwardly limping.

“Come here,” I say as I scoop her arm over my shoulder and try to help her walk. “Let’s get inside and I’ll grab you some ice for that.”

We awkwardly make our way inside. I help Nicole plop down on the couch. “Make yourself comfortable. I’ll just be right back with your ice.” I used this as an excuse to pull myself together before I have to sit next to her for an hour and a half. I look at my reflection in the window and say, “You can do this. Yeah, she’s super-hot, but she wouldn’t be here if she didn’t want to be. Okay? Plus, it’s just a movie – your favorite movie. You can do this.” I start to walk away and then I turn back to the window. “Try not to hurt her again!”

I quickly grab two spoons and something frozen from the freezer and make my way back to the living room. I see Nicole stretching her arms in the air and I’m briefly distracted by the definitions in her arms that I barely hear her say, “You can still turn this around.”

“Hey,” I announce my presence, “I’ve got something for your knee. We’re fresh out of ice.” I hand her the frozen bag of vegetables. She grabs the bag and promptly places it on her injured knee. “Here. You should probably elevate it.” I pull the coffee table closer to her foot. “Again, I am so sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” 

Nicole softly smiles and opens her mouth to say something, but immediately closes her mouth again. She clears her throat and says, “Thanks, and don’t worry about it. Now put on the ‘the best movie that has ever existed’.” She leans forward and opens the two pints of ice cream.

I put the movie in and drop down next to Nicole on her uninjured side. “You ready for this?” I smile before hitting play.

For the first time ever, I feel myself unable to focus on the movie. My attention keeps drifting to where our arms are barely touching. I keep thinking about how much I want to just hold her hand. 

Throughout the movie, I keep sneaking glances to see the way her face lights up every time she laughs. 

During the most passionate kiss in recorded history, Nicole turns to me and softly says, “Waverly?” 

I turn to meet her gaze. “Yeah?”

Instead of answering, I see her eyes flicker to my lips and she slightly leans in towards me. I feel myself being drawn into her.

When our lips meet, I feel a shock run down my body. Her lips are so soft and welcoming and kissing her is like nothing I've ever experienced. Before I knew it, I push her on her back and carefully straddle her hips while being careful with her injured knee. 

My hands make their way under her shirt. I need to see more of her, so I pull off her shirt. As I kiss her neck, she tightly grabs my hips and-

“I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind.”

I quickly sit up and see Wynonna dancing her way into the house.

“Hey Baby Girl, how was your date?”

“Um, uneventful,” I answer as I play with my fingers. I look down at Nicole who was fighting a smile. “Champ didn't show, but it’s whatever.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Wynonna starts walking towards the couch.

“No!” I quickly respond. “Um, it was time. There's nothing to talk about.” I couldn't help but to glance down at the girl underneath me who was currently toying with the edge of my shirt and slightly grazing the skin underneath. It was enough to muddle my brain. “Um…yeah…so…uh...anyways, shouldn't you be heading up to bed? I heard that Dolls requested you to be there bright and early tomorrow.”

“Yeah, don't remind me. Goodnight.” Wynonna makes her way to the stairs. 

I couldn't move or even breath as I watch Wynonna disappear around the corner. It wasn't until I hear the click of her bedroom door that I am able to turn my attention back to Nicole.

“I am SO sorry. I didn't think she would be back tonight.” I softly say.

“Hey,” Nicole leans up on her elbows, “don't worry about it. I...um…should probably get going.”

“Well, do you have to?” I shyly ask. “You can stay - that is, if you want.” I duck my head in embarrassment as I try to cover my face with my hair.

“Do you want me to stay?” Nicole asks as she brushed my hair out of face.

As I look into her kind brown eyes, I breathlessly say, “Yes.” 

We kiss again, but she pulls away to ask, “Won't your sister find it weird to see a girl she’s never met asleep on the couch?”

“Who says you’ll be on the couch?” I smile. “Once she’s asleep, we’ll try to get you up those stairs.”

"And in the meantime?" Nicole asks with a smirk. She goes back to toying with my shirt.

"This," I say as I start kissing down her neck again.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh, I don't really like the title lol


End file.
